takemedowntothejunglefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Nice Boys
Nice Boys é uma canção escrita pela banda australiana de hard rock Rose Tattoo sendo lançada em 1978. A canção foi regravada pelo Guns N' Roses em 1986 no EP Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide e, também, para o álbum G N' R Lies. Composição A música foi escrita por Angry Anderson, Mike Cocks, Gordon Leach, Dallas Royall e Peter Wells. Letra (com tradução) She hit town like a rose in bloom (Ela chegou à cidade como uma rosa florecendo) Smellin' sweet, said sweet perfume (Cheirando ao doce, disse doce perfume) The color faded and the petals died (A cor desbotou e as pétalas morreram) Down in the city, no one cried (Na cidade, ninguém chorou) In the streets, the garbage lies (Nas ruas, o lixo domina) Protected by a million flies (Protegido por milhões de moscas) The roaches so big (As baratas são tão grandes) You know that they got bones (Você sabe que elas possuem ossos) They moved in and made a tenement home (Eles movem-se e fazem a casa tremer) I said nice boys (Eu disse bons garotos) Don't play rock and roll (Não tocam rock n' roll) Nice boys don't play rock and roll (Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll) I'm not a nice boy! (Eu não sou um bom garoto!) Sweet sixteen she was fresh and clean (Doce dezesseis, ele era inocente e pura) Wanted so bad to be part of the scene (Queria tanto fazer parte da cena) She met the man and she did the smack (Ela conheceu um homem e ela fez "smack" (beijo)) Paid the price layin' flat on her back (Pagou o preço deixando ser levada) Wanted so bad just to please the boys (Queria tanto agradar os garotos) They ended up just being a toy (Eles terminaram sendo apenas brinquedos) Played so hard burned her life away (Eles brincaram tão forte que queimaram sua vida) Lies were told no promises made (Mentiras são ditas e promessas não cumpridas) You know nice boys (Você sabe que garotos bons) Don't play rock and roll (Não tocam rock n' roll) Nice boys don't play rock and roll (Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll) I'm not a nice boy and I never was! (Eu não um bom garoto e nunca fui!) Young and fresh when she hit town (Jovem e inocente quando chegou a cidade Hot for kicks just to get around (Queria apenas ficar por dentro) But now she lays in a filthy room (Mas agora ela deita em um quarto sujo) She kills the pain with (Ela mata a dor com) A flick and a spoon (um filme e uma colher) And in the streets the garbage lies (E nas ruas o lixo domina) Protected by a million flies (Protegido por milhões de moscas) You know the roaches so big (Você sabe que as baratas são tão grandes) You know that they got bones (Você sabe que elas possuem ossos) Moved in and made a tenement home (Movem-se e fazer uma casa tremer) Nice boys don't play rock and roll (Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll) Nice boys don't play rock and roll (Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll) Nice boys don't play rock and roll (Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll) Nice boys don't play rock and roll (Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll) Nice boys don't play rock and roll (Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll) No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no baby Nice boys don't play rock and roll (Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll) Nice boys don't play rock and roll (Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll) I bet you mama said (Eu aposto que sua mãe disse:) 'Nice boys don't play rock and roll' ("Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll") Nice boys don't play rock and roll (Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll) Nice boys don't play rock and roll (Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll) Nice boys don't play rock and roll (Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll) Nice boys don't play rock and roll (Bons garotos não tocam rock n' roll) Nice boys! (Bons garotos!) Performances ao vivo * 18/01/1986 - The Roxy (Hollywood, Califórnia) * 11/07/1986 - Troubadour (Hollywood, Califórnia) * 13/09/1986 - Music Machine (Los Angeles, Califórnia) * 22/06/1987 - The Marquee (Londres, Inglaterra) * 05/09/1987 - Long Beach Arena (Long Beach, Califórnia) * 27/12/1987 - Perkins Palace (Pasadena, Califórnia) * 17/12/1988 - Sydney Entertainment Centre (Sydney, Austrália) * 31/01/1993 - Palace Club (Melbourne, Austrália) - Na verdade, foi um show do Rose Tattoo no qual Duff e Slash tocaram Nice Boys, Rock N' Roll Outlaw, Astra Wally e Suicide City * 09/03/1993 - Hartford Civic Center (Hartford, Connecticut) * 17/03/1993 - Boston Garden (Boston, Massachusetts) * 20/03/1993 - Carver-Hawkeye Arena (Iowa City, Iowa) * 23/03/1993 - Saskatchewan Place (Saskatoon, Canadá) * 01/04/1993 - Portland Coliseum (Portland, Oregon) * 03/04/1993 - ARCO Arena (Sacramento, Califórnia) * 04/04/1993 - Lawler Events Center (Reno, Nevada) * 13/04/1993 - The Palace Of Auburn Hills (Auburn Hills, Michigan) * 18/06/1993 - Weserstadion (Bremen, Alemanha) * 22/06/1993 - Wildparkstadion (Karlsruhe, Alemanha) * 26/06/1993 - Olympiastadion (Munique, Alemanha) * 23/06/2007 - Acer Arena (Sydney, Austrália) - Com o Angry Anderson * 24/06/2007 - Acer Arena (Sydney, Austrália) - Com o Angry Anderson * 29/06/2007 - Vector Arena (Auckland, Nova Zelândia) - Com o Angry Anderson * 30/06/2007 - Vector Arena (Auckland, Nova Zelândia) - Com o Angry Anderson * 22/07/2007 - Club (Osaka, Japão) * 19/12/2009 - Tokyo Dome (Tóquio, Japão) * 16/03/2013 - Melbourne, Austrália - Com o Angry Anderson * 20/03/2013 - March Brisbane Entertainment Centre (Brisbane, Austrália) - Com o Angry Anderson * 30/03/2014 - Vila Capanema (Curitiba, Brasil) * 01/04/2014 - Devassa on Stage (Florianópolis, Brasil) * 03/04/2014 - FIERGS (Porto Alegre, Brasil) * 06/04/2014 - Estádio Ferro (Buenos Aires, Argentina) * 09/04/2014 - Jockey Club (Assunção, Paraguai) * 15/04/2014 - Chevrolet Hall (Recife, Brasil) * 17/04/2014 - Centro de Eventos (Fortaleza, Brasil) Curiosidades * O cantor Angry Anderson além de fazer vários shows do Guns N' Roses tocando Nice Boys, já apareceu em shows de outros ex-membros da banda norteamericana. Dados da canção * Nome: Nice Boys ("Bons garotos") * Duração: 3 minutos e 3 segundos * Composta por: Angry Anderson, Mike Cocks, Gordon Leach, Dallas Royall e Peter Wells * Gravação (pelo GN'R): 1986 * Gravadora: Uzi Suicide e Geffen Records Categoria:Músicas Categoria:G N' R Lies Categoria:Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide Categoria:Covers